


I can hear you

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums, Star Wars The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear them argue about him late at night. This contains spoilers for The Force Awakens!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hear you

WARNING! Contains spoilers for TFA!!!

 

Title: I can hear you  
Era: Post RotJ – Pre TFA  
Genre: -  
World: Canon with speculation and suppositions  
Character(s): Ben, Han Solo, Leia Organa with mentions of other characters  
Synopsis: In his room late at night, when his parents think he’s sleeping, Ben listens to his parents arguing about him.  
Series: None

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could hear snippets of his parents’ argument through the walls and door of his room. He had tried covering his ears at one but the Force still roiled with fear, anger, frustration and other emotions he didn’t want to feel.

This was one of the many arguments they had had recently and all of them had been about him. There were only two ways these arguments ended: his parents would apologize to each other and things would be tense for a while or his father would leave for an undetermined period of time and his mother would be upset until he returned.

His parents told him that they loved him but they had a funny way of showing it at times; especially his father. If he didn’t know better he would say his father feared him.

“He’s trying Han,” his mother’s voice sounded so clear through the walls. “It was an honest accident and everyone agrees with me that it was an accident.”

“They would say that because of who you are and they don’t want to anger you. You are a powerful figure and they know that you have some training in the Force and don’t want you practicing on them.” His father snapped.

Rage boiled in the Force and Ben felt tears fall from his face as he saw in his mind’s eye the slap his mother gave his father.

“Don’t you dare compare me to them!” his mother spat.

Biting his lower lip he tried to use the Force to block out the voices but he could still ‘hear’ and Feel the argument in the Force.

The voices that he tried so hard to ignore whispered things that he blocked out but he knew those voices would be back; they always did no matter what he did.

Deep inside he could Feel the dangerous Power building up inside of him. Across is room the datapad he used for school sparked and the dim lights flickered.

Throwing his covers aside he jumped from his bed and decided he just wanted the argument to stop; it burned him inside to hear and Feel the anger and fear in the Force.

Quietly he made his way the sitting room where he knew his parents were, ready to cry and beg them to stop; something he had never done before.

Out here he could hear the argument better and that hardened his resolve to make them stop.

“I have already asked Luke if he has the time to help Ben with his outbursts and help him gain better control. He sa-” His mother began.

“Are you out of your mind Leia?!” His father yelled. “You want your brother to give an already somewhat unstable Force User a greater control on his powers? Do you really want to unleash another Vader on the galaxy?”

Ben froze in the shadows in the corridor just outside of the low lights of the sitting room. He could Feel his mother’s shock, anger, fear and something else he couldn’t identify.

“So you would rather he continue to struggle with things he’s Feeling and Sensing?” His mother asked softly. “I am sorry you feel the way you do but I don’t want our son struggling with the Dark Side; in the end he could be a bigger threat to the galaxy.”

“He already has too much of Vader in him Leia for it to do him, us or the galaxy any good.” His father snapped.

Ben backed away from the sitting room. He had heard of Vader at school and from friends of his parents. He remembered that Vader had been a Sith Lord, had almost completely destroyed the Jedi Knights during the time of the Empire and evil.

Why had his father said he had too much of Vader in him? His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, had been a Jedi Knight that had died in the very early days of the Empire. His mother and uncle had been separated at birth to protect them from the Emperor.

The voices he tried so hard to ignore suddenly rushed in; whispering in his mind all sorts of horrible things.

Your father fears you for things you have no control of; he doesn’t truly love you. Your mother fears you as well and willing to lie to you to keep you from your true power.

Your parents are fearful but not of you but for you. They love you and want what’s best for you. You are very powerful and these outbursts worry them.

“I hope someone steals that pile of garbage from you and disassembles it!” His mother’s voice rang out.

“That ‘pile of garbage’ has saved your life on more than one occasion.” His father said, farther away then it had been a few minutes ago.

“Please don’t go Han.” His mother pleaded.

“I’ll leave if I want to Sweetheart.” His father said and a few moments later Ben could hear the front door open and then close. A moment later he could hear his mother begin to sob.

Running out of the shadows he wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug.

He Felt his mother stiffen before returning his hug.

“It’s alright mom, dad will come back like he always does.” He told her as a few more tears ran down his face.

“I wish . . . I wish that things were different.” She whispered in his ear as she hugged tightly.

“I do too.” He mumbled as the voices started whispering again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
